The Depths of Forever
by o0Crystal0o
Summary: Life for Jacob and Renesmee after Breaking Dawn. Will Renesmee fall in love with Jacob? Can they both find happiness? M for language and sexual content. I don't own any of Stephanie Meyers works i'm not that much of a genius
1. Prologue

He loved her. It consumed him, gnawed at him until he couldn't take it anymore. He had to see her, feel her under him, say that he loved her and know that she loved him too.

"Jake...I can't see you anymore." She bit her lip and looked away.

"Don't. Just. Don't. Ok? You don't mean it and you'll regret it later"

"No Jake. This isn't going away. I've been keeping this inside for too long. I just, I just can't anymore Jake! You think I want to hurt you? I don't! So just make what you have for me go away and just let me live my life!"

He grabbed her and held her against the wall, restraining her. "Just wait a second ok, listen to me!" Struggling to contain his emotion, he tucked his head into her neck and whispered, "I'm not going away. You love me. I love you more than life itself. And this is not some...some infatuation that you think I have. You know that. The very second I saw you I knew that I could not live without you." He rocked her back and forth, and looked into her eyes. Mirrored in her eyes was the same anguish, but combined with pity.

"Jake..."

"Renesmee..."


	2. Hate To Love

I still remember the first time I saw her. Filled with hate and rage, tears blurring my eyes, I remember running towards her cradled in Rosalie's arms. I hated her so much; I had to end her life. She ended Bella's. Her and her father, the stupid bloodsucking leech.

The second I looked at her I stopped in my tracks. I felt like a blind man seeing light for the very first time. _Renesmee. _From then on I knew that my life would never, ever be the same. I lived and breathed for her. My only meaning and reason for living was her.

On some level I realised that I had imprinted on her. But this fact was irrelevant. She would know that I loved her for who she was, this amazing, tiny, exquisite baby, who I would watch, care for and love every day of my life. I knew then, that I would do anything for her, anything at all. I was her Jake now.

Watching her grow every day was like a gift from God and I felt blessed in her presence. Looking at her, 5 years later, still took my breath away. But now I saw her in a totally different light. I knew that eventually she would be a woman. I still remember the very day that this happened.

"_Happy Birthday Ness, I hope everything you wish comes true." Jacob said softly, staring at Renesmee. Looking away and blushing, Renesmee muttered something under her breath. _

"_Well, don't you wanna know what I got you?" Digging into his pockets, he pulled out a tiny drawstring bag. "Go on, open it!"_

_Slowly untying the string, Renesmee stuck her small fingers in and pulled out a silver chain. _

"_Jake...this is beautiful."_

"_It's really simple. I know you don't like complicated stuff so I thought I'd get you an anklet and I know it fits cause you are the tiniest person known to man and I just-"_

_She cut him off with a bearhug and Jacob stilled, then wrapped his arms around her._

"_Jake I love it! Stop babbling! This is the best present ever." She looked up into his eyes and was dizzied by the expression on his face. Clearing his throat he replied, "No problem, let me put it on you." _

_Kneeling down, he gently held her ankle and slowly stuck on the chain. Renesmee held her breath, frozen by his touch. Lately this had been happening. Jacob touching her in a completely platonic way and her freezing up, becoming what she thought was turned on, though she wouldn't know as this had never happened before. She became fixated on these moments and whenever he would touch her she would begin to breathe heavily and blush profusely. One day she had bumped into Jacob and he had grabbed her by the waist. She imagined him holding her, touching her bare skin and caressing her there. Disguising her confused feelings, she looked away._

"_Nessie? What is it?" Before she knew it he was up by her head again. Putting a finger under her chin, he tilted her head to look into his eyes. She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze and then quickly hugged him. "Nothing Jake, I have everything I want. Just you and me and the WHOLE day together!" Puzzled by her response he replied "Well, sure Ness, let's have fun! Last one to the beach is a bloodsucker!" With that Jacob sprinted off, reaching the water first and yelling "Well at least we know who the bloodsucker is!"_

_Renesmee stood at the edge of the water hesitantly, staring at Jacob in the water. Jacob dove into the water and coming up for air, realised she hadn't even touched the water yet. He started running towards her out of the water and grabbed her, holding her small body above his head. Squealing Renesmee said, "Don't even try that Jake, you know how I hate being dunked in the water like that!" Ignoring her completely, Jacob strode back into the water and replied "Well that's the only way you're gonna get in!"_

_Screaming and struggling, Renesmee clung to Jacob's body knowing that he wouldn't throw her if he thought she would get hurt, though God knew she was half vampire and he was just being paranoid. This thought triggered a lot of feelings in her. _

_He was always so gentle with me. Even though he knows what I am. I can't die. But he still cares. He's always been there. My whole entire life. I don't have one memory without him. Because he loves me. I love him too._

_He kept walking in the water, stopping when he was waist deep. For most men the water would be up to their necks. By the time he had gotten this far she had adjusted her body so her legs were around his waist and her face right in front of his. His arms were holding her legs and she knew her weight was nothing to him, nothing at all. _

_They found themselves staring face to face and for a minute it time seemed to stand still. Waist deep in the water, with the turbulent La Push weather around them, nothing seemed real. She adjusted her legs and Jacob stilled, looking at her eyes, then her lips. "Ness, what-" _

_He was silenced by the fact that she had moved her face even closer to his, so Jacob could feel her breath on his face. Ever so slowly, almost unconsciously, he moved even closer, like a moth to a flame. Lips almost touching, Jacob looked at Renesmee and saw her eyes sink shut. Her breath parted on a sigh and he pressed his lips to hers. _

_It wasn't an overly sexual kiss, but when Jacob pulled away they were both breathing heavily. Renesmee sighed again and said, "That's all I wanted. All day." Surprised Jacob replied, "Ness, is this the best idea? I mean, you're just old enough today and I-"_

"_Jake, you know what?"_

"_What?"_

_She leant forward and whispered, "I love you."_

_Jacob shuddered and said, "Don't say that if you don't mean it Ness, because you don't know-", She pressed her lips against his and parted her mouth. Her tongue entered his mouth reluctantly and he groaned, taking control and pressing her head into his. He explored her mouth, his tongue delving into her mouth and even sucking on her lip until he heard her moan. Breaking apart before he lost control, he pressed his face into her neck, inhaling her. "You smell amazing. I mean even in the water. I can just smell you."_

_Blushing she replied, "Well maybe that's cause you're a wolf, and you have supersonic smelling." She giggled and Jacob grinned wolfishly, pressed her against him and started heading out of the water. When they reached the shore Jacob stood there with Renesmee in his arms._

"_Aren't you going to put me down Jake?" Renesmee said innocently, gripping him tighter. Jacob looked at her seriously and replied, "I don't ever want to let go of you Ness. Ever." _

_Looking into her eyes again, his lips sank to hers. Renesmee moaned and he tilted her head for a better fit. Her legs tightened around him and he moved his hands up and down, caressing her bikini clad body. She started squirming against him when he heard the last thing that he would ever want to hear in his life._

"_RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN!" _

_Breaking apart suddenly, their heads turned towards the beach and there stood Edward Cullen, with a furious look on his face._

"_Get inside RIGHT now!"_

_Jacob all but dropped her and Renesmee ran, glancing back and yelling, "I love you!" _

_Watching her run away Jacob whispered, "I love you too. So much."_


End file.
